Sugar Rush Speedway 2.0
Sugar Rush Speedway 2.0 is an update to Sugar Rush Speedway, the online game adaption of Sugar Rush, powered by Unity. It was launch by Disney in 2018, due the release of Ralph Breaks The Internet. The player's objective is the same as in the first version, be one of the top three racers to cross the finish line. Modes *'Championship -' The player competes with other racers in order to be one of the top three to cross the finish line. *'Trials - '''The player is able to train for the championship. Playable Characters Default Characters *Vanellope *Minty **Minty Sakura (Japanese Version) *Snowanna *Candlehead *Crumbelina Unlockable Characters *Taffyta (Sweet Ride) *Gloyd (Gumball Gorge) *Jubileena (Cakeway) *Adorabeezle (Frosty Rally) *Swizzle (Rainbow Road) *Rancis (Sugar Rush) *Citrusella (Code: Purple Jubileena) *Torvald (Code: Yellow Minty) *Nougetsia (Code: Pink Adorabeezle) *Sticky (Code: Blue Minty) Racetracks *Sweet Ride *Gumball Gorge *Cakeway *Frost Rally *Rainbow Road *Royal Raceway *Diet Cola Mountain (Trials) Gameplay Sugar Rush Speedway 2.0 allows you to choose Vanellope, Minty, Snowanna, Candlehead or Crumbelina from the start of the game and race your way through four challenging speedways as you avoid and use items such as Sticky Slicks and Cherry Bombs. All seven speedway's have three races. Their the same circuit but the first is the original and easy, the second is backwards and medium and the third is mirrored and hard. Keyboard Configuration Windows *Gas - Up key (with Pg Up word) *Steering - Left and Right key (with home and end word) *Brake - Down key (Pg dn word) Power-Ups *'Sugar Rush - 'Speed boost *'Cherry Bomb -''' Explodes when someone hits it *'Sticky Slick - '''Slows whomever hits it *'Syrup Puddle -''' Prevents steering *'Sweet Seekers -' Hits the racer in front of you; goes backwards if you are in first. *'''Ice Cream Cannons - '''Just as the Sweet Seekers, it hits the racer in front of you, but it also slows for a few seconds.The racer's head is buried by a ice cream ball. Differences between the first and second versions *While the first version is under the title of Wreck-It Ralph, the second is under the title of Ralph Breaks The Internet. It also features promotional art from the sequel instead of the first movie. *Neither Vanellope or the recolors were playable in the first version. *King Candy isn't available in the second version of the game. *In the first version, the player unlocked a pair of racers per racetrack. In the second version just one racer is unlocked. *The list of unlockable racers in the second version is in a different sequence. *Gumball Gorge and Rainbow Road were added in the second version. The developers composed soundtracks to both, as well. *The final racetrack was named Sugar Rush in the first version and Royal Raceway in the second one. *The Ice Cream Cannons weren't in the first version. *The graphics were optimized, in order to make the game more accurate to Sugar Rush in the movies. *The first version just had two grand stands (of Minty and Crumbelina fans), the second version has grand stands for each racer - except the recolors - all along the racetracks. *The first versions just included two types of flags (of Snowanna and Gloyd), while the second version includes flags of each racer - except the recolors. *The second version has the jumbotrom and the Marshmallows in the beginning of each racetrack. *The new version features promotional images of Sourl Bill and Wynnchel and Duncan in the menus. Trivia *Before the Royal Raceway, Jubileena or Adorabeezle will not appear as an opponent if the player chooses Citrusella or Nougetsia, respectively. **In the case of Minty, If you choose Sticky, she'll replace Torvald and vice versa. *This is the first time we see offical promotional art of the recolors. *This is the first time the recolors's first names are translated to other languanges. *Altough the 3D graphics are almost the same as the Sugar Rush Speedway Leap Motion App ones, the game does not feature the Bake-A-Kart Mode. *The 3D graphics are very similar to the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook app ones. *The racers's models do have faces. *As in the first version, Minty Sakura replaces Minty Zaki in the japanese version of Sugar Rush Speedway 2.0. *The first version was disabled from purpose in 2017. The Disney developers thought it would be fun to follow the sequel storyline, where Sugar Rush's machine is broken and Vanellope and Ralph go to the Internet to find a way to fix it. *Vanellope is the only racer who can talk, but she just can do that If you choose her. *Sometimes there's a bug that switch Torvald and Sticky names. Category:Games Category:Cbismarck's Fan Games Category:Cbismarck's Fanon Stuff